


Old Friends

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Fred visits FP to give him a job offer, but that turns into more.





	1. Chapter 1

FP heard a knock on the door. He made his way through the empty beer cans on the ground and got to the door. He rolled his eyes when he saw Fred.

“What could you possibly want?” 

“I want you back,” Fred said.

FP furrowed his eyebrows, wondering if he was having a sex dream. “After 20 years?” 

Fred looked confused, then horrified. “Oh God, I meant… back at the construction site. I want to offer your job back.”

FP nodded, feeling embarrassed by the misunderstanding and even moreso by the offer. “I don’t need your pity,” he said.

“So you have another job, then? Because being tipsy at 5:30 suggests otherwise.”

“I’m not tipsy,” he murmured although he was wobbling back and forth a little. “What brought this sudden act of charity on?”

“It’s not charity. We got a big job and need more guys,” Fred said.

FP looked back at him, not buying it at all.

Fred sighed. “Archie told me that Jughead isn’t living with you. I’d like to make sure Jughead has a safe place to live.” 

“He’s fine,” FP said defensively. “I wouldn’t let him be anywhere dangerous.” 

“Just take the job,” Fred said.

“You fired me!” FP said angrily. “You threw me out and now that you’re suddenly realizing there are consequences to your actions, you want to just take it back.” 

“You’re not thinking reasonably because you’re just angry at me,” Fred said. “But, if you keep holding grudges you’re just going to keep being sad and alone.”

“Who are you to talk?” FP asked. “How’s the separation going?” 

Fred shook his head. “That has nothing to do with anything.”

“It doesn’t? Your inability to get close to anyone without hurting them?” FP asked. “Without them eventually getting so disgusted by you that they don’t want anything to do with you?” 

Fred stepped inside the trailer and stood right in front of FP, getting in his face. “And are you really so disgusted by me you don’t want anything to do with me?” 

FP felt a rush of excitement with Fred standing so close. But, he said, “Yeah, I am.” 

“I don’t think you’re disgusted by me,” Fred said softly. FP didn’t say anything, he just leaned in so their faces were closer together. “I think even after everything, you still want me.” 

FP stood there, jaw-clenched.

Fred knew that FP would never be the first one to crack, so he added, “I still want you.”

That was all FP needed. He pulled Fred close and kissed him aggressively. Fred kissed back, just as aggressive.

They made their way to the bed, stumbling over beer cans. 

“Jesus, man, you shouldn’t be living like this,” Fred said.

“Shut up,” FP said, pushing him onto the bed. He crawled onto the bed with him and kissed him hard. Fred grabbed his ass. FP groaned happily. 

Fred started undressing him. He ran his hands over FP’s chest and arms. FP smiled a little at the admiration he could still get out of Fred. 

When FP was in just his underwear, Fred said, “Roll over, babe.” 

“Don’t talk to me like that,” FP said.

“You love when I talk to you like that,” Fred said.

“A guy can’t change?” FP asked.

“Of course you can,” Fred said. “How about I suck your dick?”

FP ran his hands through Fred’s hair. “That’s more like it,” he said.

Fred pulled FP’s underwear down and started gently sucking his cock. As he got used to the feeling again, he started bobbing his head and sucking harder. 

“Mmm, you’re good at that,” FP said as he petted Fred’s hair. “Been getting a lot of practice?” 

Fred decided to let that comment slide. He bobbed his head harder, letting FP’s dick lightly fuck his throat. 

FP held onto Fred’s hair harder. “Mmm,” he said happily.

Fred kept bobbing his head until FP came. He sat up and swallowed. 

FP writhed happily. “Take off your belt,” he said.

As Fred slid the belt off, he smiled and asked, “What for, exactly?”

FP rolled over and stuck his ass up. Fred hit him with the belt. FP groaned happily. “Again,” he said.

Fred hit him again. “You’re so fucking sexy,” he said as he grabbed his ass.

“I want you to fuck me,” FP said. “Hard.”

Fred got up and started looking for lubricant and a condom. 

“Hurry up,” FP said. 

Fred spanked him hard and said, “Be patient.” 

“I can’t be patient when I get like this. You know that,” FP said, pushing his ass up for more. 

Fred grabbed it. “I know, babe. It’s really hot.”

He finally found condoms and lubricant amid the clutter in one cabinet. 

He pulled off his clothes, then put on the condom. He lubed up his fingers and started lightly fingering FP.

He groaned happily. “Fuck. Jesus. It’s been too long.”

Fred slid his fingers into FP. He leaned down and whispered against FP’s ear, “You’re my guy. You’re my good boy.”

“Don’t say that,” FP said softly. “I know you don’t mean that anymore.” 

Fred stayed silent as he pushed his fingers deep into him. He slowly slid them out, then asked, “Are you ready to get fucked, babe?”

“Mmhmm,” he said, happily sticking his ass up.

Fred gripped his hips as he slowly pushed into him. “You’re so sexy,” he said.

“You too,” FP said, rocking his hips back hard. 

Fred pushed deep into him.

FP moaned and arched his back. “Oh, God, Fred.”

Fred pushed in and out deep inside FP. “You like that, don’t you?” 

“God, I love it,” FP told him.

Fred started fucking him harder. “Yeah? You love my dick?”

“Your dick does amazing things to me, Freddie,” FP said with a groan. 

“You want me to fuck you harder?” Fred asked.

“Shit yeah,” FP said.

Fred gripped his hips, digging his fingers into them. He started fucking him even harder. 

“Jesus, Fred, that’s so fucking good,” FP said happily.

Fred pushed deep into him one more time as he came hard. He slowly pulled out and then threw the condom out before returning to the bed. 

After a minute, FP said, “Well, I guess now I can accept that job and feel like I really earned it.” 

“Don’t say that,” Fred told him. 

“Why? That’s not how it is?” FP asked. He snorted. “You remember the first time we were together? Isn't he back of that stupid car. You came in two minutes, then blurted out that you loved me.” He laughed.

“I remember,” Fred said softly. “It was the most amazing night of my life. I couldn’t believe the star of the football team wanted me.”

“Yeah, well, you must be feeling pretty fucking smug that I’m your whore now,” FP said.

“You’re my friend,” Fred said.

FP laughed bitterly. “Look, man, I’ll take that job because… I think it’s the only choice I have and I have to for my son. And we can fuck anytime you want because it feels amazing. But, don’t pretend that we’re friends.” 

Fred nodded a little. “Fine,” he murmured. “I won’t say that again.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred brings up FP's gang tattoo, then they have sex again.

Fred and FP both wanted to cuddle but neither of them was willing to initiate so they just stayed silent next to each other.

Finally, FP stood up and said, “I’m gonna have a beer. Want me to get you one? Then we could have round two in a minute.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Fred asked.

“Having a single beer? Yeah, I think I can handle it,” FP said, rolling his eyes as he stood up. He went to the fridge and started looking around. 

“I noticed your new tattoos,” Fred said.

“Mm. But conveniently forgot to voice your concern until after I let you fuck me,” FP said. He didn’t see any beer and he slammed the refrigerator door in frustration. 

Fred stood up and wrapped his arms around FP while he was still bent over and holding the refrigerator door handle. He kissed up his neck. 

“You can have me again or give me a lecture about the tattoos,” FP said. “Not both.” 

“Babe, you’re in a gang, I’m going to be concerned,” Fred said.

“Really? You’re choosing the lecture?” FP asked, pushing his ass back against Fred. 

Fred groaned as he started to get hard. FP smiled with satisfaction. 

“There you go. You’re way more fun when your dick is hard,” FP said.

“We’ll talk about the Snakes later,” Fred said.

“Yeah, I’m sure we will,” FP said, rolling his eyes. He got on all fours on the bed.

He spanked FP hard. FP groaned happily.

“That’s for joining a gang,” he said before slapping his ass harder.

“Please don’t incorporate your moral superiority into our fucking,” FP said.

Fred lubricated is finger and pushed it into FP. “Sorry about that,” he said. He pushed his finger deep into him and said, “I can’t help it if I wish you’d be my good boy again.”

FP groaned, feeling extremely turned on. But, he said, “Shut up. Give me your dick.”

Fred slid his finger out. He lubed up his dick, then started pushing into FP. “You don’t want to be my good, sweet boy?”

FP moaned and rocked his hips back. “Yeah, of course I do,” he murmured.

“That’s good. I’m glad you still want that,” Fred said as he fucked him. He reached under FP to stroke his dick. “I know you’re still a sweet boy deep down.”

FP groaned. “Don’t say that. You’re just going to change your mind.”

Fred gripped his hips hard and pulled on the, pushing deep into him.

FP moaned. “That feels so good.”

“You feel amazing, baby,” Fred said as he kept jerking him off.

“Say it again,” FP said.

“Say what?” Fred asked.

“You know. The thing I told you not to say,” FP murmured. 

Fred smiled. “You’re my good boy,” he said. He kissed the back of his neck as he fucked him.

Fred kept jerking FP of until he came with a moan. Fred pushed deep into him a couple more times before he came. He slowly pulled out. 

“I’m gonna get us some water,” he told FP. He kissed his forehead and patted his ass before he headed into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FP and Fred tell Jughead and Archie they're dating, even though that's not the whole truth.

It was about a month later. FP’s wife had officially left him. He’d been trying to throw himself into work and trying to make things better with Jughead. 

FP walked into Fred’s office at the construction site. He closed the door behind him. “Hey, boss,” he said. 

Fred looked over at him when he heard the playful tone in his voice. His eyes flicked over FP’s body.

FP laughed and said, “Calm down. I just came to get my paycheck. Not to get bent over your desk.”

Fred smiled at him and said, “You said it, not me.” 

FP kept eye contact with Fred as he walked over to the desk and planted his hands on it, sticking his ass up teasingly. After a pause, he said, “Paycheck, please.”

Fred laughed. He took out the envelope and handed it to him. He was very tempted to grab FP’s ass, but instead he leaned in and softly asked, “How about a kiss with that?”

FP laughed. “If you’d asked to fuck me aggressively you might’ve had a chance,” he said. “But a sweet little kiss?”

Fred shrugged. “That’s what I want.” 

“Oh yeah?” FP straightened up. “You just want a cute little kiss like I’m your boyfriend or something.”

Fred ran his hand through FP’s hair and said, “I wouldn’t mind it.”

FP started to lean in, then pulled away and sternly said, “This does not mean I like you.”

“You’ve made that pretty clear,” Fred said. He leaned in the rest of the way and kissed FP lovingly. 

They kept kissing until they heard the door open. They abruptly jumped away and turned to the door.

FP’s jaw dropped. “Jughead. Uh, hi… how did you…”

Jughead raised an eyebrow. “How did I walk in through the unlocked door? Shockingly easily.” 

“I’ll leave you two alone to talk,” Fred said. He hurried out of the office before either of them could point out that it was his office and they were the ones who should leave.

Before FP could attempt to jump into an explanation, Jughead smiled at him and said, “Dad. It’s okay. Don’t be embarrassed.”

FP looked at him with surprise. “You’re okay?” 

“I mean, no one really wants to walk in on their dad making out with someone. But, aside from the fact that I could do without the visual, I think it’s a good thing,” Jughead said. 

“Really? You do?”

Jughead shrugged. “Mom is…. You’re not cheating. And I like Fred a lot. You know, he’s nice and stable. It could be really good. You should’ve told me sooner. I’m happy for you.” 

FP grinned. “Well, I’m glad you feel that way.” He gave Jughead a hug. “Oh, um, what were you doing here?” 

“Oh, I was actually going to ask Fred if he needs any more help around here. I’ve been looking for another job since the drive in,” Jughead said. He elbowed his dad playfully and said, “Maybe you should ask. He probably can’t say no to his boyfriend, right?” 

FP laughed and said, “Right. I’m gonna go tell him that, you know, he didn’t accidentally scar you for life and then I’ll ask him about the job too. See you back home?”

Jughead nodded. “See you back home.” 

 

FP found Fred. Fred looked at him nervously and said, “How did it, uh…” He sighed and said, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” FP said.

Fred tilted his head. “It is?”

“He’s… happy,” FP said with amazement. When he saw Fred’s surprised look, he said, “I don’t think he realized it’s just occasional hate-fucking. I got the impression that he thought we’re more like, um… boyfriends or something.”

“And did you correct him?” Fred asked.

“Did you catch the part where I said my son actually seemed happy?” FP asked him.

“Did you tell him not to tell Archie about us?” Fred asked.

“Um… no, it didn’t come up,” FP said.

Fred laughed and shook his head.

“You’re not with Hermione right now. You’re not with anyone…” FP said.

“So I’m supposed to just pretend to be your boyfriend?” Fred asked.

FP shrugged helplessly. 

Fred sighed. “You and Jughead should come over for dinner tonight and then I will… tell Archie. About my new boyfriend.” 

FP nodded. “Thank you. I really appreciate it.”

 

 

 

FP watched as Jughead devoured the food Fred had served. He felt annoyed at the fact that Jughead never seemed so satisfied with anything FP provided. 

Fred kept glancing over at Archie nervously. 

Archie looked back at him and said, “Why do I feel like everyone here knows something that I don’t?”

Jughead paused from eating long enough to laugh. 

“Okay, now I know that everyone knows something I don’t,” Archie said.

“It’s okay,” Jughead assured him. “It’s a good thing.”

FP felt a swell of pride at that, although he was immediately reminded that this one good thing he had going for him was fake. 

Jughead turned to FP and said, “Just tell him, dad.”

“Uh, I can tell him. I’m his father,” Fred said. He looked at Archie and said, “FP and I are… seeing each other.” 

Archie furrowed his eyebrows, not sure what he meant. 

“We’re dating,” Fred said. 

“Oh!” Archie said. “I didn’t know you were…” 

“We’re not!” FP said immediately. “Except for each other.” 

Jughead buried his face in his hand, embarrassed. 

“It’s true,” FP said. “I don’t think there’s anything wrong with… but we’re not. Except for--”

“Don’t. Don’t say it again,” Jughead said. “Let’s just not label anything. That seems easier.”

“How long has this been going on?” Archie asked.

Fred decided it was best to basically go with the truth, so he said, “It was sort of a thing in high school and then we reconnected when I offered him his job back.” 

“Wow,” Archie said.

He quickly added, “The only reason I didn’t tell you sooner was that I wanted to be sure it was something serious. And, um… it is.”

FP smiled and took Fred’s hand, squeezing it.

“And you’re happy?” Archie asked, knowing that Fred didn’t have the simplest history with FP.

“I am,” Fred assured him.

“Then cool,” Archie said.

“Is there more of this pot roast?” Jughead asked.

Fred laughed and said, “Yeah, I have more in the kitchen. I’ll be right back.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FP spends the night at Fred's house, while Jughead sleeps over with Archie.

After dinner, Jughead asked FP, “Are you going to drive me home or…” 

“Or what?” FP asked with confusion. 

“You know,” Jughead said with a little laugh.

“Oh! Oh… Um…”

“I don’t think it’d really be appropriate for, uh, FP to stay over here,” Fred said. 

“Dad, I understand what boyfriends do,” Archie said with a laugh. “You don’t have to sneak around just because it’s kind of awkward.”

“Archie, could I sleep over?” Jughead asked. “Then my dad and I can both go home in the morning.” 

“Yeah, sounds good,” Archie said. 

 

FP undressed down to his boxers and then told Fred, “I can sleep on the floor if you want.”

Fred laughed and said, “That’s not necessary.” 

“Why? Do you think one of our sons might look in here?” 

“No, I think that sharing a bed with you is hardly the worst thing in the world,” Fred said. “Do I need to remind you that the reason your son thought we were boyfriends in the first place is that we were kissing?” 

“I know,” FP said as he got in the bed. “I just… don’t want things to get complicated.”

“If there’s one thing you and I have always been, it’s complicated,” Fred reminded him as he got in bed next to him. He wanted to reach over and cuddle him, but didn’t since he knew FP probably wouldn’t go for it.

“Not in high school,” FP said. “Remember that? When everything was just fun?”

“Oh, yeah, when you were the big football star and I was just pathetically following you around. Of course you loved that,” Fred said.

FP laughed, but then said, “Well… that’s not exactly how it happened.” 

“You don’t think I was pathetic?” Fred asked.

“No, no, you were,” FP said with a laugh. “You were so desperate to be me. But, you didn’t want to be with me until I threw myself at you.” 

Fred looked at him, surprised he wanted to talk about that.

“You remember that first time?” FP asked.

Fred put his hand on FP’s shoulder. “Every second. Perfect recall.”

“You’d just had that pathetic date with Hermione where all you got was a polite kiss,” FP said. “You were rambling on about how all the girls love me and ignore you. And I started taking my clothes off, saying girls didn’t appreciate you. But, that you’re brilliant and special and you need someone that gets that.”

“Yeah and I was sitting there, no idea what to make of this speech, and then you spread your legs and wrapped them around me,” Fred said. He closed his eyes and let out a slow breath. “Jesus, my hormonal little brain just about exploded.”

“Yeah, I don’t think it was your brain that exploded,” FP said with a laugh. 

“I may have never thought about you like that before you made a move,” Fred said. “But, after that I was.. come on. I was hooked.”

“You liked finally having a warm body to come inside after being a virgin all that time,” FP said, rolling his eyes. “You never liked me. Not like that.”

Fred frowned. “How can you say that?” 

“I don’t know, maybe because you ditched me the second an actual girl was an option,” FP said.

“And you think that means I wasn’t in love with you?” Fred asked.

“Of course,” FP said.

Fred shook his head. “Jesus.”

“What?” FP asked.

“You seriously want to hash this out now?” Fred asked.

“You’ve got a nice house. The walls are thick,” FP said. 

Fred rolled his eyes. “I didn’t move on because I needed a woman or because I didn’t love you. I moved on because you never, ever wanted us to be a real thing. You still don’t, Mr. We’re-Not-Except-For-Each-Other.”

“That’s true!” FP said. “Isn’t it?” He frowned, “I mean, you haven’t been with some other guy, have you?”

“No, but I might if I met someone,” Fred said. “I'm not obsessed with my masculinity like you are.”

FP snorted. “That’s an interesting take, considering I’ve let you do everything to me.”

“Physically. When you’re in the mood. And then we never, ever talk about it afterwards,” he said. He frowned and said, “Until now. What changed?”

FP looked away. “Just… being in this nice house, with our sons, like we’re a family… I don’t mean to sound crazy. I know it was just a dinner. But, it feels like I stepped into this whole world of what could’ve been if you’d liked me the way I liked you.”

Fred got on top of him and pinned his hands down. He looked at him seriously. “For the last time,” he said. “Stop saying that I never really liked you. You got it?” 

FP groaned and started to wrap his legs around Fred’s waist.

Fred shook his head. “I’m not going to fuck you,” he said. “Because I want you to really hear what I’m saying. I liked you. If you think I never dreamed of a house and kids with you, you’re dead wrong.” 

FP stared up at him. “But that was before you realized what a screw up I am, right?” 

Fred nodded a little. “Yeah. It was before.” He released FP and moved to the other side of the bed so they weren’t touching. “Goodnight, FP.” 

 

 

“It doesn’t weird you out at all thinking about them together… like that?” Archie asked.

“Parents sometimes have relations, Archie,” Jughead said. “Or did you never get the talk about how you came into the world?”

Archie laughed. “I know. It’s just a lot to think about.” 

Jughead shrugged. “I’m just glad they’re happy. And did you notice my dad did not mention wanting a beer once this entire dinner?”

Archie frowned. “You know our dads being together isn’t just going to make everything better for your dad, right?”

“Archie, who do you think you’re talking to?” Jughead said with a laugh. “I’m still Jughead, your local neighborhood cynic.” 

“Okay. Good. I mean, it’s not good that you’re cynical. I just think maybe in this case it’s good to not get your hopes up,” Archie said.

Jughead frowned. “Why? Because you think soon your dad’s going to… what? Come to his senses? Or maybe think isn’t the right word. Maybe you hope your dad’s going to come to his senses.”

“That’s not fair,” Archie said. “I’m just saying it seems like your dad has a pattern of--”

“Ruining things,” Jughead said. “Yeah. I guess he does. And God forbid that he touch your perfect life, right?”

“I think we should just go to sleep,” Archie said. “We got a lot of information today.”

“Fine with me,” Jughead murmured.


End file.
